The present invention relates to a device for supporting a window in a vehicle door window lifter, comprising at least one clamp with two jaws for gripping the window, these jaws being designed to grip the lower edge of the window, a back plate laterally extending from one jaw approximately in the plane thereof, a slider which is shaped so that it can slide on a window lifter guide rail, and means for securing the slider and the back plate.